helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 260
Characters *Zhao Lang *Yun Guo *An Hu *Asaro *Consort Ju Choices Zhao Lang *Talk about Zhou: **Ask more: No Favor **Forget it: *Have a casual chat: Favor +5 Yun Guo *Talk about Zhou: **Ask more: No Favor **Forget it: *Have a casual chat: Favor +5 An Hu *Talk about Zhou: **Ask more: No Favor **Forget it: *Have a casual chat: Favor +5 Asaro *Talk about Zhou: **Ask more: No Favor **Forget it: *Have a casual chat: Favor +5 Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, are you still working? Magda: The calligraphy of Mr. Yun Ping is wonderful. Speaking of which... It's time to return the writings to him today. Ba Qi: Your Grace, since you like it so much, why not just ask the Grand Mentor to give it to you? He wouldn't say not. Magda: ...Stop talking. Don't forget to take the item with you. Ba Qi: Okay. Your Grace, an official like Lord Zhou Heqi must live a hard life. I heard he was called to the Royal Study early in the morning. I wonder if there are really so many issues to deal with. Magda: The higher the position, the greater the responsibility, the more busy he is. Besides, the Grand Mentor is diligent. Ba Qi: He really is a good person. Even if he's busy, he still takes the time to appreciate paintings and calligraphy with you... Magda: Ba Qi, you can't tell others about that! Otherwise, the Grand Mentor may lose his life. Ba Qi: Ah? Why? That's how Ba Qi feels... Hmm? Xiao Liu? Where are you headed to in such a hurry? Eunuch A: His Majesty sent me to the library to take a few books, but they haven't found them yet. It was really nerve-wracking. Ba Qi: Is the Grand Mentor not here today? Why is it you who's looking for books? Eunuch A: ...I can't tell... Magda: Hm? What happened to Lord Zhou Heqi? Eunuch A: Greetings, Your Grace! Magda: I ask you to tell me what happened. Eunuch A: ...I only know that the Emperor was furious this morning, and the Grand Mentor is still kneeling on the ground... But I have no idea what the reason is. Magda: Really? What did the Grand Mentor do to make the Emperor so angry? But it's inappropriate for me to appear... Ba Qi: What shall we do? Magda: Um... Ba Qi, let's take a walk around here. Story Chat 2 Magda: Lord Zhao Lang, do you know... (What should I say?) : Talk about Zhou : Magda: Do you know why the Emperor is angry today? Lord Zhou Heqi, he... : Zhao Lang: Consort Chu, this doesn't concern you. : But...... :: Ask more :: Magda: But Lord Zhou Heqi has always been loyal, and the Emperor has always respected him. How could he... :: Zhao Lang: What I said might be useless. But I also advise you not to get involved. After all, your identity has already been very subtle. :: Magda: Um... :: Zhao Lang: Farewell, Your Grace. :: Forget it :: ? : Have a casual chat : ? Story Chat 3 Magda: Greetings, Your Royal Highness. Yun Guo: Oh, it's Chu. Why do you want to talk with me? Magda: I... : Talk about Zhou : Magda: I heard Lord Zhou Heqi was punished by the Emperor this morning. I... : Yun Guo: There's nothing to talk about. Look at this hairpin I just got. : But... :: Ask more :: Magda: Your Royal Highness, Lord Zhou Heqi is a great minister who has helped the Emperor. How could this happen? :: Yun Guo: How am I supposed to know? This has nothing to do with me, and it's so boring to talk to you. I'm leaving! :: Magda: Ah... Your Royal Highness? :: Forget it :: ? : Have a casual chat : ? Story Chat 4 An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Ah, it's Lord An Hu! (What should I talk to him about?) : Talk about Zhou : Magda: I heard the Emperor was angry this morning. Do you know the reason? : An Hu: About that... It's inconvenient for me to tell you about it. : My Lord... :: Ask more :: Magda: You're the personal bodyguard of the Emperor. You must know. Can you tell me? I promise I won't tell others. :: An Hu: ...Your Grace, I really can't tell. I'm sorry. Now there's something I have to deal with. Please excuse me. :: Forget it :: ? : Have a casual chat : ? Story Chat 5 Asaro: Good morning, my lovely beauty. You look worried. Are you thinking about the sinner? Magda: ...Ah, Lord Asaro. (How should I respond?) : Talk about Zhou : Magda: I'm thinking about Lord Zhou Heqi... Ah, why are you leaving? : Asaro: I'm dishearted you aren't thinking of me. Allow me to bid you farewell. : Magda: ... :: Ask more :: Magda: Lord Asaro, you know what I want to ask... :: Asaro: Of course, this is a matter of your country. Why would you ask an envoy? :: Magda: You're always so free in the palace. I didn't expect you would behave so cautiously. :: Asaro: Smart people know when to close their mouths, Consort Chu. :: Forget it :: ? : Have a casual chat : ? Story Chat 6 Attendant: What should I do... Your Grace! Consort Chu! Ba Qi: Shan? Why are you hiding here? Attendant: Your Grace, please help my master! Magda: Shan, calm down. What happened? Attendant: It's because... of the letter. Master told me before it might bring him trouble. But I didn't believe him... Waah, Your Grace... Magda: The letter?! Since he told you, what else did he say? Attendant: He, he also said, if one day... If one day the Emperor found out... Waah... he might be beheaded and asked me to leave the palace... Wah, I don't... I don't want Master to die... Magda: Shan, don't worry. Since he said the letter was written to a friend, even if there's some complaints in the letter, the Emperor won't kill him. But at this time, there... can't be people to provoke dissenion. There can't be anything else... Shan, what else can't be seen by others in the Mentor Court? Attendant: What do you mean by something that can't be seen by others...? Magda: Forget it. Shan, wait here. I will pay a visit to the Mentor Court. Attendant: But the Mentor Court is surrounded by guards. No one can get in... What should we do, Your Grace? Magda: ...There will always be a way. Ba Qi, let's go. Ba Qi: ...Shan, you stay here. Don't worry, my master said that there is a way, so there must be a solution. Attendant: Uh... well... I'll be here waiting for you, waiting for Consort Chu... Ba Qi: Your Grace, do you really have a way to get in? Magda: We have to try. If the Grand Mentor is relegated or even killed because of this... Once the victims in the Hedong District heard about it... things will get ugly. Consort Ju: Ah, isn't it Consort Chu? Where are you heading in such a hurry? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Consort Ju. (What bad luck... What should I do...?) :: Speak bluntly :: Magda: I borrowed a few books from Lord Zhou Heqi these past few days. I'm going to return them to him. :: Consort Ju: It's rare to see you so respectful. But unfortunately, he's now kneeling on the ground. I'm afraid he can't accept those books. :: Magda: Ah?! Really? Why I haven't heard about it? Then, I should return to my palace now. I happen to like these books very much. :: Consort Ju: Haha, Consort Chu, I heard you have a close relationship with Lord Zhou Heqi. Don't you want to help him? :: Magda: Your Grace, that's not true. I just borrowed a few book sfrom him! :: Consort Ju: I knew you wouldn't admit it. Forget it. I find you pleasing to the eye today. :: Magda: Goodbye, Your Grace. (Phew... finally...) Ba Qi, let's go. :: Consort Liu: Isn't this Consort Chu? Look at this painting of an autumn chrysanthemum I received... :: Magda: Your Grace, I'm actually bothered by some things today. May we enjoy calligraphy and painting another day? ::: Story Root 2 ::: Consort Liu: Huh? What else is more important than my painting of an autumn chrysanthemum? Consort Chu, please don't make me feel disappointed. ::: Magda: Um... of course, Consort Liu. (...If there's another chance, I must...) ::: Ends ::: Story Root 1 ::: ? :: Sidestep :: ? Story Root 1 ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript